


Some Bonds Last, Some Don't

by SimplyUnderqualified



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai-zoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnderqualified/pseuds/SimplyUnderqualified
Summary: So... Robert contemplating on his broken parabatai bond.(I don't know what I'm doing. I have a lot of homework. I have a serious problem.)





	1. Chapter 1

  Robert Lightwood walked down the halls of the New York institute. This was one of the rare times he visited to check on the place and his children. Footsteps, neither loud nor silent, were overpowered by the laughter echoing from an open room. The sight of the occupants causing the man to stop in his tracks.

The side view of Clarissa Fairchild and her parabatai, Simon Lovelace, dancing to a soft catchy beat. Only, the music was not actually soft but their heavy breaths between chuckles, and other recognisable snickers, overpowered the melody as well. It seemed to Robert, only a silly mundane game and yet, he had not witnissed such warmth and happiness before. Such childlike wonder was uncommon amongst Nephilim. This was especially the case for those no longer considered children. 

Distracted by the bright figures on the room's flat-screen and the bright smiles of the pair infront of it, Robert took a while to notice his daughter at the back of the room. Holding her phone to eye level, she recorded the pair's antics with a fond expression on her face. 

Next to her, were his son and his son's parabatai, Jace Herondale. Jace's hand clasping Alec's right shoulder, pushing him forward to the spot where the red and hazel-haired parabatai had been. 

The next scene was one he had been familiar with; Alec refusing Jace's high jinks then eventually joining in anyways. Jace had always been one of the handfull of people that made Alec smile and Robert was no idiot. At least, not anymore. He knew how Alec used to feel about Jace. What Alec thought felt about Jace. He's aware that Jace knows as well.

The group continued on with what Robert realised was some dancing game. The five of them laughing together and at each other. The youthful group, incased in their own bubble. Not a single one of them noticed him standing there or noticed when he left. Maybe they did. Maybe they just didn't care.

Robert left them and their bubble. He could always return another time. After all, they deserved their haven after going through hell.

He thought about Clarissa and Simon. How they had been in a similar situation as Alexander and Jace. A situation like him and Michael. 

As he thought about it more, he realised that they were not the same. He had shunned Michael. He said things he did not mean but said them anyways. He took Jace in, when he thought he was a Wayland, in the hopes of compensating for what he had done. In the end, his true reparation was accepting his own son. 

Yet, his change now would not change the past. He had hurt the first person who had truly loved him, and whom he had loved back. Now that person was dead and so was his family. Robert touched the area where his faded Parabatai rune was and continued on his journey back to the glass city.

Maybe some friendships like the Simon Lewis and Clarissa Fairchild's and Alec and Jace's, are meant to last. Through death, undeath. Unrequited feelings of the heart and battles in hell dimensions. Maybe other bonds break apart. If Robert had half the courage those four had, then maybe things could have been different. 

Their friendship may not have lasted but the bonds of parabatai are more than friendship and something other than but equal to family. The love of parabatai is not easy extinguish. Maybe that love still lasts.


	2. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. 
> 
> Staring Michael Wayland.
> 
> (.......this is also on Wattpad)

  Michael may just like Eliza more than any other person he's ever dated. 

She was different from everyone else. She was different from Robert. She was an activist, spreading awareness for causes that most Shadowhunters don't even think about. Ever so filled with a bright, burning fire of determination and an infinite of pool compassion, she strived to help unite their kind with the Mundanes they, supposedly, live to protect and Downworlders whom are shunned for having blood that they did not choose. Much like Valentine, she stepped up against the Clave's views yet, her cause felt more... right.

He'd been doing this for a couple times now. Listening to her lectures. And as important nuclear testing and the oil crisis are, he keeps coming back to be entranced by her enthusiasm. Her energy and passion was a sight for sore eyes. He needed to see her after the incident.

Although he had faced rejection weeks ago, it still ached. The only thing keeping him together was her voice and the look of determination in her eyes. That was something that he never saw in his parabatai. He only saw the good in Robert but even he couldn't pretend that the truth was the truth. That not only was he in love with someone who couldn't love him the way he wanted too, but someon who was a coward. Deep down, he knew that Robert would rather hurt his best friend, his parabatai, to avoid being an outcast. 

He hoped that it wouldn't be what happened but it was. He hoped that all their years together, fighting side by side, laughing shoulder to shoulder would mean as much to Robert as it did to him. Michael pressed his fingers on his parabatai rune, it looked as if it were starting to fade. He wondered if their parabatai oath meant anything to him. Is there anything that meant something to him at all?

He shouldn't have done it. He should've pretended as much as Robert pretended that he was in love with Maryse. Maybe then his friendship would've lasted. Then again, would that really be better? Well, whatever it would have been, what it is now is what led him to Eliza. At least he has her now. Even if they don't end up together, her company made him feel satisfied. More than satisfied. She didn't expect him to follow anyone's orders or comply to the norm. She made him happy. He didn't need Robert or Valentine and the Cirle.

Maybe his friendship with Robert wasn't meant to last.

Michael looked around the quad, realizing that Eliza had stopped her monologue. Most of the other Shadowhunter Academy students were long gone, only a few were still in sight. Eliza gathered her left over bundles of leaflets, struggling to grab them while holding onto her signs. 

The Idris wind blowing some of her papers away, causing her make an exclamation which in turn brought a small smile to the taller student's face. She bent down to slowly pick them up. Instead of just watching her fondly from afar, he walked closer to her.

"Do you need any help?"

She looked at him with eyes far wiser than any of his other companions. She seemed to scrutinize his slightly disheveled appearance without judgement, only worry. Her gaze travelling back to meet his, silently reflecting the same question he had just asked her.

She let out a sigh and a small smile.

"Sure."


End file.
